This invention relates generally to underwater propulsion vehicles and more specifically to underwater towing devices for the exploration of underwater environments that pull a swimmer, snorkeler or diver wherever they direct the device underwater or near the surface.
The main problem with conventional underwater propulsion vehicles is that they lack the maneuverability of a design where the propeller pulls the vehicle through the water. Another problem with the prior art devices is that the batteries are contained internally and are often difficult to change. Another problem with the prior art devices is that the propeller is located near the user and therefore is inherently unsafe. Another problem with prior art underwater propulsion devices is that flotation or buoyancy is achieved by an air space in the battery compartment, which is subject to leaking and flooding, thus reducing or eliminating the buoyancy. While some prior art vehicles may be suitable for a specific purpose for which they were designed, they are not particularly suitable for the exploration of underwater environments by pulling a user wherever they direct the craft to go.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an underwater towing craft for the exploration of underwater environments by pulling the user where ever directed by the user.
Another object is to provide an underwater towing device that is easier to maneuver and is safer because the propeller is at its front.
Another object is to provide a battery powered underwater towing unit that has batteries in a sealed module that can be quickly and easily replaced.
Another object is to provide an underwater towing craft that achieves a predetermined buoyancy by the use of double walled construction providing air spaces between its walls.
Another object is to provide an underwater towing vehicle that is durable, strong, safe, easy to operate and maintain, relatively inexpensive, pleasing in appearance, and which does not have defects inherent in similar prior art vehicles.
Other objects and advantages of vehicles incorporating this invention will be apparent from the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.